Wish upon a shooting star!
by minahoru
Summary: If you saw a shooting star, what is the first thing you will do? A day in Alice Academy full of unlucky happenings and all of a sudden a night of confusion. ONE SHOT! R&R :D


Wish upon a shooting star!

**ONE SHOT! **

-_minahoru_-

It was a Sunday morning. The sun is shining so bright, enough to wake me up. My sight is blurry so I rubbed my eyes and yawned. I stood up and fixed my bed then proceed to my bathroom.

My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm going to be fifteen years old next year. I have big brown eyes and a brunette hair with a curly tip. I usually woke up late and come rushing to the hallways, hoping to be on time in class but always getting punished by the teachers.

I stared at myself through the mirror as I splashed water to my face and brushed my teeth. After that, I reached for my face towel and wiped the dripping water on my face. Then I stared at the clock followed by my sigh, it says 6:45. How could I wake up so early? There must be a reason.

I decided to walk outside for some fresh air. Maybe, it's good to visit my favorite Sakura tree and have a rest under it.

"Who's there?" A husky voice asked…me?

"M-Mikan Sakura."

I stepped back a little but I saw his or her shadow getting nearer to me. The air got stronger, pushing me to the ground_--it damn hurts!_

"Are you alright? _Mikan_?" The voice looks worried. I can feel that the owner of the voice kneeled down in front of me and touched my arms. I opened my eyes to see the owner of the voice and to my least expectation…

"N-Natsume?! Y-you…my name…" I groaned, my hips hurt like hell because of the fall and now my head add up to it. His hand doesn't look heavy with its size to give a big lump on my head.

"What are you talking about, stupid?!" I chuckled, am I blind? Or…Did I just saw Natsume blushed?

"Oh, your cheeks are as red as tomatoes." I said, being serious. I'm trying to hold back my laugh and saw Natsume's face being pissed off.

"You better get up there and go to the classroom before I catch you."

"Hm, it's better to walk with you."

As usual, me and him alone equals dead aura. I'm usually good when I'm being alone with others, I don't know why but when I'm with Natsume words are being tangled behind my tongue.

"I think it's still early to go to the classroom," I decided to talk to him as he looked at me while I smiled back at him.

"We have an hour to wait." I looked back at the Sakura Tree and run to it. I took a sit and breathe in _so_ deep. I let the Sakura petals touch my face as I waved my hand to Natsume.

"You have to wake me up before the class start." He said and I gave him a nod like telling him that I agreed.

He flattens his back beside me and let his head fall on my shoulder.

"N-Natsume…?"

"Just stay still for an hour."

I can feel the heat creeping out of my cheeks. I can also smell his hair's fragrance and see his long eyelashes with his short eyebrow. The point of his nose and his red lips makes me feel like--_chilling_.

Then he let his head fall on my laps, startling me. I _unknowingly_ touched his hair by my hands and soon I ran down my fingers on its strands. After a minute, my eyes are heavy and I can't help but to fell asleep too.

"Natsume, Mikan. Please, wake up! It's already 7:50!" I heard too many voices around us, they seem to be worried. But I wonder…why?

I tried to open my eyes but the sun is just shining too brightly towards my eyes direction. I felt a sudden light-ness on my lap and I started to get used of the rays.

"Mikan~! We were looking all over for you."

I opened my eyes and saw everyone with their worried face. The infamous question mark appeared on top of my head.

"Everyone, what happened?" I take a look on my side and saw Natsume yawning.

"Stupid, I just told you to wake me up before the class start not after."

Suddenly, we got ourselves back to the classroom and everyone is so noisy.

"Hey everyone, have you heard of a story behind a shooting star?" I saw Nonoko getting excited.

"Eh? Shooting star?" Anna walked towards Nonoko's chair.

"What about it?" Sumire and the others gathered around Nonoko. Looking like they're interested.

But, what's the big thing about the shooting star? From what I know, it's just a beautiful light from a starry night. I don't get why everyone is getting so hooked up on it.

"What about the shooting star?"

They looked at me and from my point of view, the time stopped. I blinked and at the same time wondered why they were staring at me like that. Like I was some kind of a criminal who committed a big crime.

"Well, tonight there will be a shooting star." Nonoko said. Hello, I already know about it. There's nothing new about it.

"Yeah…? And then?" I raised my eyebrow then I looked at Natsume my seat mate.

"Mikan, don't you know that shooting star can grant your wish?" I looked back at Nonoko with my sparkling wide eyes.

"Eh? Really??" They looked at me with their shock expression and not to mention, Hotaru and Natsume which have to be emotionless are looking at me with the same expression.

"You mean, since birth you didn't know about it?" Sumire said and laughed _really_ loud. The heck, it was pissing me off!

"Well sorry if there's no such thing in my home town."

"Now that you know about it Mikan, how about trying it?" Hotaru said and I can see Natsume smirking at me using the side of my right eye.

"I'll think about it." As I took a sit, Misaki-sensei greeted us a good morning and started his lesson.

"Are you free tonight?" I curled my eyebrows meeting each other and the top of my nose.

"And why?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to go under the Sakura tree again." He threw his hands at the back of his head and put his foot on top of the desk.

"For what?" He groaned as he put his left arm on my shoulders, making me near to his face.

"Are you dumb? Of course I want to continue the _thing_ that we did this morning."

"What thing?" Hm, let me act like a dumb since he said I'm dumb. I feel like pissing him off.

"You know that, ugly girl."

"I'm sorry but I have a name and I don't remember the thing that you're saying."

"Stupid, it's about _sleeping together_." I kept quiet and smirked.

"What? Pardon me; my hearing is somehow not good."

"I said sleeping together."

"What? Can you speak a little louder?"

"You…I said sleeping together!" He stood up banging the table. Oh my goodness, Misaki-sensei is now looking at us.

"What's the problem, Mr. Hyuuga?" Misaki-sensei asked and I giggled as he glared at me. It's not my fault; he was easily fooled and pissed off.

"If you want sleeping together with Ms. Sakura then your wish is my command." I opened my eyes widely and blinked twice. Natsume smirked at me and I shot him a glare then looked back to Misaki-sensei. Why do I feel like it was all planned by this demon at my side?

"What?!"

"Sakura and Hyuuga, Detention. From 5pm until 12 midnight. Here in classroom."

"B-but, Misaki-sensei--"

"No more buts, Sakura."

Somehow, I wonder why Misaki-sensei greeted us a 'good' morning while I don't even have a good one.

Without realizing, I'm already here at the classroom with the great Natsume Hyuuga. I'm pouting and staring blankly at the blackboard. Misaki-sensei wrote on the blackboard that we're not allowed to go outside until 12 midnight and there's a weird flower to punish us if ever we thought of leaving this room.

"Natsume, what time is it already?" I asked and looked at him. Oh, he's already sleeping…again? Really, he just loves to sleep whenever he has free time.

I walked towards him and stare at him. Now that I think about it, Natsume has an angelic face when he is sleeping. Actually he is whiter than me…I think… I kneeled down in front of him and put my chin on my hands. I wish that Natsume is always sleeping. In that way there would be peace around him. I tried to wake him up by poking his cheeks and pinching his nose but no, I did not success at all.

I stood up but when I was about to walk away he grabbed my hand making me shrieked.

"You should stop messing around and be a good girl." He said and pulled me beside him.

"I'm sorry for waking you up."

"What's your favorite fruit?"

"Huh?"

"Are you deaf?"

"N-no…"

The long silence started. I can't help but to feel irritated! I want to watch the shooting star with Hotaru but now all of my friendship moments are gone and it's all because of him! Anyway, what was he asking again? Oh. It was my favorite fruit…

"My favorite fruit is strawberry." I said, waiting for him to reply.

"Same here." My eyes got widen and I burst out with a loud laugh.

"W-what?"

"Yeah right. Laugh hard stupid."

"S-sorry…I can't help it."

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing then I saw him stared at the dark blue sky. Then he walked towards the window and opened it while I started to wonder about his next move.

"Wanna see the shooting star?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Stop asking questions and come here."

I shut my mouth and followed his order. I looked at him with a question painted on my face as he gave me a big sigh.

"Let's go up to the roof." He said. Wait, did he just said go to the roof?

"W-what--?!" He put his index finger to my lips to stop me from talking and I felt my cheeks blushing like a tomato.

"Didn't I tell you to stop asking questions?"

"Sorry…" He went up first and gave me a hand.

"So you were serious about it."

It's been one and a half hour since we got up here to the roof and we were still waiting for a shooting star to come. I'm shivering from cold and I can't help but to sneeze and cough a little. Natsume reached out for my hands and blew air on it. I blushed. His breath is hot so I felt a little warm. I saw three fires around my body which reminds me that he has the Alice of fire.

"Thanks," I took my hand away from him and nullified his Alice, "If you continue doing that, your life might shorten and I won't be able to watch the shooting stars with you again."

"Yeah." He smirked and lay on the roof. He put his hands at the back of his head and looked at the sky.

"Can I join you?" He didn't respond. I think silence means yes so I positioned myself like his and smiled.

"Wow. It's a good view! You should wish if you see the shooting star okay?"

"Will it really become true? I wonder…"

"Haha. Have faith, you know?"

"I don't think my wish will become true at all."

"Why do you think so?"

"Let's just wait for the shooting star to come."

"Oh my goodness you saw that, Natsume?! It's a shooting star!"

"Don't waste your time and make a wish." I wait for him to close his eyes and he did so! I also closed his eyes and wished something.

"What did you wish for, Natsume? You know, one of my wish is that someday I can give happiness to you."

"Hn."

"What about you?" He looked at me and he positioned his self in an Indian seat.

"My wish?" I, again, chose to copy his position and waited for his answer.

"My wish is for me to be a strawberry."

"Huh? You want to be a strawberry? Why?"

"Idiot. It's because I want you to like me."

"What?" I stopped and think. He wants to be a strawberry so that I can like him?

"I _already_ like you, Natsume." I smiled as his eyes got widen.

"You _like_ me?"

"Yeah!" He smirked and he pulled me into a one minute kiss. Then he stood up, sticking his tongue out and went back to the classroom. Wait…my first kiss!

"What the…Natsume you pervert!"

The next day, the time that I greeted everyone they looked at me and I sweat dropped. I saw Natsume walking towards me and again he threw his arms on my shoulder but this time, he gave me a kiss on my cheeks.

"Morning, dear."

"EH???"

All of a sudden Natsume became my boyfriend without my permission. He is like a hard candy with a surprise center. And his love? It's like a **strawberry** with its _sour-sweet_ taste.

And yeah, it all began when he wished upon a shooting star.

THE END.


End file.
